


Butterfly Butler

by scheherezhad



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin doesn’t have to see the mark to remember why it’s there. (Black Butler fusion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m just processing some summer anime feels with a self-indulgent bit of fusion AU.

It’s on the back of his neck, etched into his skin in purple so dark it’s almost black, a mandala circle around the stylized figure of a butterfly. Rin has only seen the design a handful of times, and never on himself, but he knows every line and curve of it in intimate detail. He doesn’t have to see it to remember why it’s there. He has a reminder of that every day in the form of the man at his bedside.

"Good morning, Rin-san," Rei says as he twitches back the curtains.

Rin groans and tries to sink back under the covers. He was out too late last night for a teammate’s birthday party. “Come back later,” he mutters into the pillow.

"I really can’t do that, sir. Your breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Fuuuuuck breakfast."

Rei continues as if Rin hadn’t spoken. “Your schedule is open until 2 p.m., when you’ve agreed to a late lunch and shopping with your sister, but an open schedule does not mean an unproductive day.”

"Ughhhh." Rin hates it, but it’s true. There are things that need to be done, regardless of his desires to just sleep in for once. "Fine. Just give me twenty minutes."

One long-fingered hand rises to adjust a red-framed pair of glasses. “I ought not indulge your desire to sleep in, Rin-san, lest it become a habit. Please allow me to assist you.”

Rin tries to pretend he doesn’t want exactly what Rei is offering, but his body is already turning over as Rei flicks the comforter and sheets down. The mattress dips under Rei’s weight. Rin gives up pretending—he can never fool Rei anyway—and he reaches out greedily to pull Rei down on top of him. Maybe this time he’ll succeed in mussing up that immaculate suit.

Rei accepts the filthy kiss Rin pulls him into and slides a hand beneath the waistband of Rin’s pajama pants. He’s removed his gloves, and his bare fingers are cool against Rin’s hot flesh. He knows how much Rin loves the contrast. He also knows exactly how to drive Rin wild (“efficiently maximizing his pleasure,” as Rei puts it), and he spares no effort. Rin whimpers into his mouth and bucks up into his fist. It doesn’t take long for him to come, moaning loudly as he empties himself into the prudently placed handkerchief Rei had in hand at the last minute.

Rei doesn’t linger. He stands, the handkerchief disappears, and he tugs his gloves back on while Rin catches his breath.

It felt good. It always feels good. Rin still huffs in annoyance that Rei hasn’t even got a hair out of place, to cover up that he wants to huff because he’s always kind of cold and lonely after, and he really would rather drag Rei back into the sheets to cuddle for a while. Rei probably knows, anyway.

Rei lays out Rin’s clothes for the day and leaves to attend to other duties, reminding Rin that his breakfast will be waiting. Rin lies in bed for another minute and reaches up to lay a hand over the mark at the nape of his neck. He really shouldn’t let himself be so attached to a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I may flesh this AU out more in the future, because I just really love the idea of Rei as a demon butler. Rin obvs contracted him to get revenge on the person responsible for the death of his father. (It wasn't an accident he was out on the boat during that storm.) Also Rei is probably secretly more of an embarrassment than he appears, but he tries to keep Rin distracted so he doesn't notice.


End file.
